One Minute Brawl 62:Dante VS Otega
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today we will se a shoot-out between 2 tough S.O.Bs. Dante, the demon hunter from DMC. and Otega, the twin pistol user of the CCG. Which of these 2 will win? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Core City Time:9:00 PM Otega was on his way back to the base with some groceries when Dante ran by and knocked the groceries to the ground. Otega got pissed off and shot Dante in the back before walking away. Then Otega was shot multiple times in the back and jumped behind some cover. dante hid on the opposite side of the crate and they both looked up at the same time. When they saw each other, the MGS exclamation point appeared with the usual noise. Then they both hid behind their side of the crate again. GUNS... GUNS... GUNS... SO... MANY... GUNS! Otega shot at Dante, but missed. Then Dante slashed Otega back a bit before uppercutting him with the gauntlet thing. (Still can't remember what it's called) Otega flew into a house and ripped the sink out of the wall, then he threw it at Dante. Dante got hit and rolled on the ground to avoid a second object that was thrown at him by Otega. Then Dante ran over and shot Otega in the face, knocking him back into the house. "You were foolish to think that you could beat a son of Sparda". said Dante. Then Otega got up and turned super. "Yeah well you're foolish to think that you could beat a gaurdian of Core City". Then he punched Dante into the air and shot him point-blank with a rocket launcher. Dante went flying through a house and emerged almost unscathed. "Demonic healing breh". said Dante. Then he went devil trigger and said "I will send you to hell, then I'll go there and kill you again asshole". Then Dante ran at Otega and Otega shot at him with multiple guns. Dante ran past all the bullets and slashed Otega's left hand off. Otega rolled out of the way of the second slash and shot Dante in the face with a sniper rifle. Dante left devil trigger and was stunned a bit. Otega then turned hyper and said "Lets see you heal from this". Then Otega began hitting buttons on his wrist communicator. "This is Otega, requesting Orbital Strike at 56 N, 73 W". Then Corta said "Umm... I'm not gonna launch an orbital strike on Core City". Then Otega said "Oops, forgot about that". Then Dante finally got his head clear and said "Well then Terminator, you done chatting yet"? Then Dante pulled out a devil heart. "Let's play some more". Then Dante went devil trigger again and said "I'm only warming up". Otega blasted a laser at Dante, but Dante rolled out of the way and slashed Otega across the chest. Otega's chest ripped open and his guts fell out in front of him. Then Dante took out his pistols and started shooting Otega in all his vitals. Otega began to fall over, but then he suddenly began to heal. A cloud of radiation opened up above him and restored his strength to maximium. (Well more like 75%) Otega absorbed the radiation and turned Heated. (Alpha, beta, and gamma rays are popularized to give super powers) Then Otega basted Dante with a radioactive beam, Dante was blasted back into another house. He came out with a grenade launcher and said "Lets take this up a notch". Dante fired a grenade that stunned Otega and then Dante took out his harpoon gun. (DMC 1 in the underwater level is where this thing was) He shot a harpoon that impaled Otega to a wall. Then Dante left devil trigger and said "Now to finish you". Dante took out a potion and drank it to replenish his health. Then Dante took out his second devil heart and said "I only have 1 more after this, but I won't need it to beat you". Then Dante turned devil trigger again and ran at Otega. Otega broke free and dodged at the last second, causing Dante to bulldoze through 4 houses and stun himself. Then Otega ran up behind him and stabbed Dante's own sword through him. Dante stumbled around as Otega picked up a bench and threw it at him. Dante managed to dodge the bench and then he pulled the sword out. Dante got pissed off and said "NOW I WILL BURN YOU ALL THE WAY TO HELL"! Dante pulled out his 3rd, and last, devil heart. Otega took out the stun gun, a sniper rifle, and a pistol. Otega shot the stun gun and stunned Dante, then he stole the devil heart, used the sniper rifle to shoot Dante in the neck, and then used the pistol to shoot Dante in the leg. Otega looked at the devil heart with confusion and used it. Otega became a demonic hedgehog and smacked Dante through a building. Otega began to mindlessly charge at the injured Dante. Dante lifted his sword and Otega ran into the blade, the blade began to turn Otega to ash. (It kills demons and Otega became part demon when he used the heart) Otega turned to ash and Dante managed to stand due to his advanced healing factor. KO! Reasoning: Otega is powerful yes, but Dante FAR outclasses him. In DMC 1, Dante basically kills the devil at the end. That alone gives him the win over Otega. But it didn't help Otega with the fact that Dante can keep up with his brother Vergil, who is faster than Shadow in speed. Well another gaurdian has gone to Hell it seems. The Winner Is: Dante NEXT TIME When it comes to being simliar, its hard to be more similiar, but different, from these 2. BATMAN VS IRON MAN! THE 2 THAT BUILT THEIR OWN SUITS! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights